Trauma Can't Stop Me
by Gia-XY
Summary: Yukio tidak sudi harus diteriaki dan melihat kaum perempuan lagi-lagi harus menangis karena jawabannya. Bukannya karena ia takut akan merasa bersalah—well, sebenarnya itu juga, tetapi bukan itu masalah utamanya—tetapi karena ia merasakan pertanda buruk kalau lagi-lagi harus melihat pemandangan seperti itu. Yukio trauma …./ Minor pairing, gender bender. For Kasamatsu's Birthday.


**Trauma Can't Stop Me**

 **.**

 **By:** Gia-XY

 **.**

 **Summary:**

Yukio tidak sudi harus diteriaki dan melihat kaum perempuan lagi-lagi harus menangis karena jawabannya. Bukannya karena ia takut akan merasa bersalah— _well_ , sebenarnya itu juga, tetapi bukan itu masalah utamanya—tetapi karena ia merasakan pertanda buruk kalau lagi-lagi harus melihat pemandangan seperti itu. Yukio trauma ….

.

 **Disclaimer:**

 _Kuroko no Basuke_ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **.**

 **Warning:**

AR, genderbend, OOC, mengandung istilah Jepang, mungkin beberapa typo, DLDR, dll.

 **.**

 **~Happy Birthday, Kasamatsu Yukio!~**

 **.**

 **.**

Harusnya sudah tidak aneh kalau lelaki itu bernapsu besar. Hanya saja, mereka terbagi menjadi dua. Yang bisa menahan napsunya untuk diri mereka sendiri, atau yang dengan senang hati menunjukkan napsu mereka terang-terangan di muka umum. Bahkan, untuk kategori yang kelewat polos sekalipun tidak ada pengecualian. Mereka tetap punya napsu, tetapi mungkin mereka berpikir itu bukanlah hal yang penting.

Lalu, bagaimana kalau seorang lelaki punya napsu tetapi ia takut berdekatan dengan obyek yang menjadi target napsunya?

Pertanyaan yang agaknya sulit dibayangkan, namun itulah yang terjadi pasa Kasamatsu Yukio, seorang siswa SMA 3 yang tergabung dalam tim basket reguler SMA Kaijou.

Sejak kecil, Yukio sudah diwarisi wajah rupawan dari ayahnya tersayang. Wajah rupawan tentu tidak jauh dengan yang namanya memiliki penggemar. Yukio pun tak bisa lepas dari hukum tersebut. Banyak anak gadis yang menggandrungi Yukio. Awalnya memang tampak mulus-mulus saja. Walau gadis-gadis yang—entah Yukio sendiri tidak tahu apa alasannya—selalu berada di sekeliling Yukio berisik, tetapi Yukio tidak punya keluhan selain itu. Namun, semuanya dimulai saat Yukio mendapat pengakuan cinta pertamanya ketika ia duduk di bangku 4 SD.

"Maaf, aku tidak tidak mengerti maksudmu apa."

"DASAR TUKANG BOHONG! KUDOAKAN KAU MENJOMBLO SEUMUR HIDUP!"

Gadis itu kabur sambil menangis dan berteriak setelah Yukio memberikan jawabannya—yang sama sekali tidak mengandung unsur kebohongan. Iya, ia memang paham kalau gadis-gadis mengelilinginya, tetapi ia tidak pernah paham kenapa mereka mengelilinginya. Malah, Yukio pikir mereka sengaja mengganggunya. Entah harus dikatakan Yukio itu polos atau bodoh.

Berkali-kali Yukio mendapat pernyataan cinta dan menjawab dengan cara yang sama. Akhirnya, gosip pun menyebar di antara teman-teman sekolahnya.

"Kasamatsu itu pria berwajah dua."

"Aku yakin ia sengaja menyakiti hati gadis yang menolaknya."

"Kasamatsu itu sombong!"

"Ia sok tidak mengerti para gadis menyukainya, padahal ia sengaja agar mereka sakit hati! Dasar tidak tahu diuntung!"

Yukio tahu ada gosip jelek tentang dirinya tersebar, tetapi ia tidak tahu gosip macam apa itu. Yang ia tahu, orang-orang mengatainya sombong, kejam, dan tak tahu diuntung.

Lama-lama, teman-teman Yukio pun menjauh darinya. Sampai saat itu pun, Yukio masih tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya dijauhi. Memangnya ia sesombong itu?

Sampai akhirnya, Moriyama Yoshitaka—orang satu-satunya yang masih sudi berteman dengan Yukio walau tahu kegalakan Yukio dan gosip jelek yang menyebar di sekitarnya—menjawab pertanyaan Yukio saat mereka duduk di bangku kelas 5 SD.

"Oh, itu? Itu, 'kan, karena kau sok polos dengan berkata bahwa kau tidak tahu apa maksud pernyataan cinta setiap gadis yang menembakmu." Dari situ juga, Yoshitaka tahu, Yukio itu benar-benar polos dan tidak bohong atas jawaban yang diberikannya kepada setiap pernyataan cinta yang ia terima.

"Mereka bilang cinta, tapi aku tidak paham maksudnya apa. Masa mereka ingin menjadi ibuku? Terus ada yang bilang selalu memerhatikanku, tetapi tidak mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya salah denganku?" Yoshitaka hanya bisa menutupi wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan sambil menentukan, apakah ia harus kasihan atau malah bangga dengan temannya itu.

Biar diperjelas. Bagi Yukio, cinta adalah hal yang dikatakan seseorang padanya jika mereka menyayanginya sebagai orang tua menyayangi anaknya. Serius, Yukio itu hanya biasa menerima kata cinta dari kedua orang tuanya, makanya pemahamannya tentang pernyataan cinta dari gadis seumurannya jadi agak melenceng. Lalu, soal memerhatikan. Bagi Yukio, memerhatikan seseorang itu artinya menatapi seseorang karena ada sesuatu yang salah pada mereka. Kesimpulan itu muncul karena itu adalah kebiasaan Yukio sendiri.

"Dengar, ya. Aku akan memberikanmu pelajaran khusus, gratis, sekarang juga. Dengarkan baik-baik, dan kau akan mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaanmu."

Kemudian, Yoshitaka pun menjelaskan segala sesuatu tentang cinta dan ketertarikan seksual pada anak-anak seperti mereka dan pada anak remaja. Perlu diketahui kalau pikiran Yoshitaka memang dewasa sebelum saatnya—ini pendapat Yukio setelah mendapat pelajaran khusus dari Yoshitaka.

"Jadi, kau mengerti betapa mengerikannya seorang gadis, 'kan? Mulut mereka itu terbuka lebar bagaikan resleting celana yang lupa ditutup." Saat itu, Yukio sudah tidak dapat merespon untuk mengomeli Yoshitaka karena ia mengucapkan kalimat tidak sopan. Wajahnya pucat pasi membayangkan betapa mengerikannya kaum hawa yang tersebar di sekitarnya, … ah, bukan, tepatnya …, di seluruh permukaan bumi.

Sejak saat itu, Kasamatsu Yukio menjadi gugup—atau mungkin takut?—kalau didekati wanita. Ia tidak ingin kejadian yang sama seperti kejadian di masa SD terulang lagi. Bahkan, ia akan segera mencari cara untuk kabur jika seorang wanita mengajaknya bicara. Alhasil, sampai kelas SMA 3, hanya lima orang gadis yang berhasil menyatakan perasaan padanya. Kemudian, berikut jawaban-jawaban yang dilancarkan Yukio.

"… Maaf …, aku sedang tidak tertarik untuk pacaran …."

"... Aku sedang ingin fokus pada basket …. Ja-jadi …, maaf …!"

"Ah, maaf …, aku bahkan tidak terlalu mengenalmu …. Bu-bukan maksudku untuk—pokoknya, aku sedang tidak tertarik untuk menjalin hubungan …!"

"Ah, daripada aku ..., bagaimana kalau kau mencoba berpacaran dengan Moriyama Yoshitaka saja …?"

"… Maaf …, tetapi aku sudah kelas tiga dan beberapa bulan lagi ujian …. Aku harus fokus belajar …."

Sebelum jawabannya sempat dibalas, Yukio langsung buru-buru kabur dari tempat dengan alasan ada janji, ada urusan, atau ada latihan basket. Kakinya sudah kebih dulu membawanya kabur dari tempatnya berdiri.

Yukio tidak sudi harus diteriaki dan melihat kaum perempuan lagi-lagi harus menangis karena jawabannya. Bukannya karena ia takut akan merasa bersalah— _well_ , sebenarnya itu juga, tetapi bukan itu masalah utamanya—tetapi karena ia merasakan pertanda buruk kalau lagi-lagi harus melihat pemandangan seperti itu. Yukio trauma ….

Intinya, sampai sekarang, Yukio masih membiarkan kata bahaya tertulis besar-besar pada kamusnya jika ada seorang gadis mendekatinya.

Yoshitaka dan beberapa teman lelaki jadi khawatir kalau-kalau Yukio tidak dapat pacar sampai lulus kuliah dan lama-lama malah banting setir menjadi homo.

 **~XxX~**

 _Duk! Duk!_

Yukio terus memantulkan bola basket dengan sebelah tangannya sambil menatap ring basket di hadapannya. Matanya berkilat kesal, entah karena apa.

"Oi, Yukio, serius, kau masih kesal karena Kise berisik saat latihan tadi?" Yukio mendengus kesal. _Bukan hanya karena berisiknya, tetapi juga karena isi berisiknya itu!_

 _"Kemarin aku kencan dengan Kuroko_ cchi _! Kuroko_ cchi _memang paling manis saat didekatkan dengan_ vanilla shake! _Lihat! Aku berhasil mengambil foto kami bersama saat ia meminum_ vanilla shake _yang kubelikan untuknya!"_ Yukio menggeram kesal. Kise Ryouta berisik, tukang pamer, berlebihan. Cuma karena berhasil "kencan" dan foto bersama, bukan berarti harus dipamerkan pada seluruh anggota tim reguler, 'kan? Memangnya ada yang peduli soal keberhasilannya itu?

"Aku paham, sih, kalau kau kesal. Tetapi, biasanya kau sampai menendang Kise kalau kesal. Kenapa kali ini cuma dilempari tatapan mengerikan?" Yoshitaka bertanya dengan nada heran. Yukio tetap mengabaikan ucapan sahabatnya sejak SD itu. Mau tanya seperti itu juga Yukio sendiri bahkan tak tahu jawabannya. Entah kenapa, hasratnya untuk sekedar menendang Kise hilang hari itu. Kekesalannya memuncak, sampai rasanya menendang pun tak akan puas. Kalau ia sampai menendang Ryouta, mungkin Si Pemuda berambut pirang itu berada di rumah sakit saat ini karena Yukio keterusan akibat ketidapuasannya.

"Sepertinya kau memang butuh waktu sendiri. Latihan yang benar, ya. Daritadi _shoot_ -mu tidak masuk, tuh." Yoshitaka berucap sebelum berjalan meninggalkan gimnasium. Yukio sendiri menahan kesal. Orang sudah sedang kesal, Yoshitaka malah mengingatkannya tentang hal yang sedari tadi membuatnya tambah kesal. Sepertinya Yoshitaka memang ingin latihannya ditambah. Beruntung sekali Yukio sedang tidak berhasrat untuk mengomelinya saat ini.

Berusaha tidak memedulikan kepergian Yoshitaka, Yukio kembali memposisikan diri untuk melakukan _shoot_. Bola dilambungkan di udara. Sayang beribu sayang, bola lagi-kagi hanya membentur ring dan terjatuh ke atas lantai gimnasium tanpa memasuki lubang di tengahnya.

Badan Yukio semakin menegang karena kesal, sebelum akhirnya ia menghela napas pasrah dan berusaha merelaksasikan tubuhnya.

Ada apa, sih, dengannya hari ini? Kenapa rasanya keberisikan Ryouta hari ini membuatnya lebih kesal dari biasanya? Masa ia kesal hanya karena mendengar Ryouta pergi berdua dengan salah satu anggota tim basket Seirin itu?

Mendadak, sosok yang pernah hadir di latih tanding tim basket sekolahnya dan Seirin beberapa saat lalu melintas di kepalanya. Sepasang manik biru lautnya yang memabukkan terbayang jelas di kepala Yukio.

Darah mengalir ke wajah Yukio. Jantung Yukio seakan berdetak lebih cepat—atau memang itu kenyataannya? Rasa kesal karena suara bola basket yang terus memantul di atas lantai gimnasium tanpa masuk ke tengah ring basket pun seakan menghilang.

Hanya satu perasaan tak nyaman yang tersisa, tetapi Yukio sendiri tidak tahu apa itu.

Wajah Sang Lelaki manis berambut biru kini tervisualisasi di depan Yukio, seakan lelaki itu ada di sana. Tentu Yukio sadar itu hanya visualisasi dari imajinya semata. Ia terlalu haus untuk bertemu lelaki itu.

"Kasamatsu _Senpai_."

Kedua bibir itu bergerak memanggil namanya. Oooh ..., bahkan suaranya pun terdengar nyata …. Yukio rasa ia harus memeriksakan dirinya ke psikiater terdekat ….

Namun, karena guncangan di kedua bahunya, Yukio pun terhenyak. Kemudian, ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Senpai, jangan bengong. Apa kau sedang sakit?"

… Sejak tadi, sosok di depannya bukanlah imajinasi ….

"GWAH! SEJAK KAPAN KAU DI SANA?! LALU, BERHENTI MENGGUNCANG BAHUKU DENGAN WAJAH DATAR!" Yukio buru-buru menjauhkan dirinya dari murid Seirin yang sangat ingin ditemuinya itu. Sungguh, Yukio. Itu adalah reaksi yang sangat tidak sopan pada orang yang ingin kautemui.

"Maafkan aku. Lalu, aku berada di sini sejak Moriyama _Senpai_ keluar tadi." Yukio mengangguk-angguk paham. Rupanya sejak—tunggu, kenapa Kuroko Tetsuya yang merupakan murid SMA Seirin berada di sini? Lalu, sendirian?

Lagi-lagi, sensai aneh itu muncul. Jantung Yukio seakan ingin melompat keluar dari tempatnya. Semuanya hanya karena ia melihat sesosok Kuroko Tetsuya. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Kasamatsu _Senpai_ ," Tetsuya berjalan mengambil salah satu bola basket lemparan Yukio yang tergeletak di atas lantai gimnasium, "mau _one-on-one_?"

 **~XxX~**

Kemenangan tentu diperoleh Yukio dengan skor kosong di pihak Tetsuya. Baru lima belas menit dan Tetsuya sudah kelelahan, sampai-sampai Yukio terpaksa menghentikan _one-on-one_ —yang hasilnya sudah dapat dipastikan sejak awal—mereka.

Tetsuya terduduk lemas di penggir lapangan dengan ditemani oleh Yukio di sampingnya.

"Serius, kau perlu melatih stamina, lari, _dribble_ , dan _shoot_. Bagaimana bisa kau menantangku _one-one-one_ dengan kemampuan seperti itu?" tanya Yukio tak habis pikir. Yukio, coba ingat kembali, siapa yang sampai lima belas menit yang lalu terus gagal memasukkan bolanya ke ring basket sejak mendengar ocehan Ryouta soal "kencan"nya?

"Ya, _Senpai_ memang hebat." Bukannya kesal, Tetsuya malah memuji dengan wajah datar, membuat Yukio semakin kesal.

"Kau! Serius, kalau kau pindah ke tim basket Kaijou, pasti akan kulatih habis-habisan! Pantas saja kau tida pernah—"

"Dalam _one-on-one_ , aku memang tidak akan menang." Tetsuya bergumam sambil tersenyum kecil. Bukan senyuman kecut atau kesal. Sebutlah senyum misterius yang tak bisa dibaca maksud di baliknya.

Yukio memang bingung melihat reaksi Tetsuya, tetapi debar di dadanya karena melihat senyuman Tetsuya mengalahkan kebingungannya.

"Ka-kau tidak akan bisa membantu Seirin menjadi nomor satu di Jepang ataupun mengalahkan Generasi Keajaiban kalau tetap seperti itu! Lebih baik kau segera berlatih agar bisa bermain dalam pertandingan!" Yukio menasihati sambil berusaha menahan debaran aneh dalam dadanya. Ya, ampun …, debaran ini …. Aneh …, seperti yang dideskripsikan Yoshitaka …. Kata Yoshitaka, ini yang namanya suka …. Apa mungkin Yukio homo …? Tetapi, di sisi lain, pikiran Yukio seakan menyuruh dirinya untuk menjauhi Tetsuya. Kenapa?

Sementara itu, Tetsuya hanya memasang datar sambil memandang ke arah Yukio. Sekilas, Yukio dapat menangkap kekesalan dalam tatapan Tetsuya.

"Senpai menghinaku, ya?" tanya Tetsuya dengan nada datar. Tentu saja Yukio tahu Tetsuya sebenarnya dengan mengekspresikan kekesalannya.

"Me-menghina bagaimana?" tanya Yukio heran. Ia sedang menasihati, malah dituduh menghina. Memang kenyataannya kemampuan Tetsuya kurang, 'kan? Masih bagus Yukio menasihatinya, bukannya meledek.

"Senpai, mana mungkin wanita dibolehkan bermain dalam tim. Mau _crossdress_ jadi lelaki sekalipun, mereka tetap tidak mengizinkanku." Yukio terdiam mendengar jawaban Tetsuya. Otaknya berusaha mencerna ucapan murid Seirin di sebelahnya.

Hening ….

Hening ...

Hening ...

He—

"APA MAKSUDMUUU?!"

 **~XxX~**

Kuroko Tetsuya, perempuan dengan nama lelaki. Sejak kelas lima, tidak suka memanjangkan rambut. Semuanya karena ia ingin mengikuti model rambut pemain basket yang diidolakannya saat SD.

Tidak heran orang-orang salah memresepsikan jenis kelamin Tetsuya. Selain rambut, pakaian Tetsuya—dari pakaian sehari-hari sampai pakaian sekolah—semuanya pakaian lelaki. Kata Tetsuya, pakaian seperti itu lebih enak digunakan.

Tetsuya sangat menyukai basket, tetapi tidak pernah punya niat untuk menggabungkan diri dengan klub basket putri mana pun. Semuanya karena kemampuan basketnya yang payah. Alhasil, ia hanya mengajukan diri menjadi manajer klub basket pria sejak SMP.

Karena keimutannya—yang tidak disadari oleh pemiliknya sendiri—seorang model bernama Kise Ryouta terus bersikeras memberikan sinyal pada Tetsuya—walau Tetsuya sendiri tidak sadar dan malah menganggap Ryouta itu memang pada dasarnya makhluk super berisik yang harus dikejami.

Jika matamu tidak tajam, kau akan tertipu dengan penampilan Tetsuya. Tidak sedikit orang sudah tertipu oleh penampilan Tetsuya itu. Salah satunya …, Kasamatsu Yukio ….

"Ja-ja-jadi kau itu peremouan dan datang ke sini atas permintaan Moriyama?!"

"Begitulah. Lalu, Moriyama _Senpai_ juga memintaku memberikan sesuatu pada Kasamatsu _Senpai_ jika kita sudah keluar dari gimnasium." Tetsuya mengulurkan tangannya, menyodorkan sebuah amplop putih pada Yukio yang kini berdiri jauh lima puluh sentimeter di sebelahnya. Oh, mari diingatkan kembali. Yukio gugup kalau berada di dekat wanita.

Yukio kini paham kenapa pikirannya samar-samar terus menyuarakan sinyal bahaya jika Tetsuya ada di dekatnya.

Perlahan, Yukio mendekatkan dirinya pada Tetsuya untuk mengambil amplop yang dimaksud. Semakin dekat dengan Tetsuya, tubuhnya semakin bergetar. Bahkan dinginnya angin sore kini sudah tidak terasa lagi olehnya. Kegugupannya mengalahkan segalanya.

Akhirnya, amplop itu sampai di tangan Yukio. Yukio pun kembali menjauhkan dirinya dari Tetsuya. Yukio buru-buru memuka amplop dan mengeluarkan kertas di dalamnya Tidak lupa ia membuka lipatan kertas tersebut dan membaca isinya.

 _Yo, Kasamatsu. Bagaimana? Suka hadiahmu? Selamat ulang tahun, sahabatku! Oh, kemudian, tunggu dulu, hadiahmu belum berakhir. Kuberitahu sesuatu yang menarik. Yang ada bersamamu itu perempuan, loh! Hahahaha!_

 _Eh! Jangan hajar aku, ya! Sudah bagus aku membantumu mendekati orang yang kausukai dan memerjelas perihal jenisnya sebelum kau berpikir kalau kau itu homo._

 _Hei, hei, jangan pikir aku bodoh, ya. Aku sadar sekali kalau kau itu menyukai Kuroko Tetsuya. Terlihat sekali saat kau mulai kesal setiap kali Kise menghubungi Kuroko di hadapanmu. Oh, salah, deh. Kau bukan kesal lagi, tetapi juga cemburu. Ditambah kagi, cemburumu itu sangat terlihat saat latihan sore ini, hahahah!_

 _Jadi, kudoakan Kuroko dapat menyembuhkan trauma masa lalumu, ya. Titip salam untuk Kuroko, tetapi jangan katakan aku menyuruhnya ke sini untuk memberimu kado. Plus, aku bukannya tidak ada uang untuk membelikanmu kado, ya! Aku hanya berpikir kau pasti lebih senang kalau kuberikan hadiah "kencan" bersama Kuroko Tetsuya!_

 _Sekali kagi, selamat ulang tahun! Kurangi latihanku, ya, Kapten! Jangan kasar-kasar juga pada Kuroko!_

 _ **-Moriyama Yoshitaka, sahabatmu tersayang-**_

 _N/B: Berterima kasihlah karena aku memilih membantu mendekati Kuroko Tetsuya, bukannya membantu Kise._

Yukio meremas kertas yang ada di genggaman tangannya. Sahabat tersayang apanya?! Sahabat termenyebalkan, sih, iya! SIAPA JUGA YANG CEMBURU PADA KISE?!

"Pasti baru ditulis siang ini …," gumam Yukio kesal. Tentu saja, hal itu terlihat dari tulisan yang menyatakan soal kejadian tadi sore.

"Kalau tahu _Senpai_ tidak suka wanita, mungkin seharusnya aku tidak tidak mengatakan kalau aku perempuan, ya—"

"Ti-tidak kaukatakan pun, aku akan tahu juga …." Yukio membalas, masih sambil menahan rasa gugupnya. Sepertinya rasa kesalnya pada Yoshitaka tidak bisa mengalahkan kegugupannya pada wanita.

"Tertulis di sana?" Tentu yang Tetsuya maksud adalah surat Yoshitaka. Yukio pun mengangguk.

Setelah itu, keadaan kembali hening. Pada dasarnya, Tetsuya adalah anak yang tidak banyak bicara. Sementara itu, suara Yukio tertahan di tenggorokannya karena keberadaan seorang wanita di sebelahnya. Belum lagi, kata-kata dalam surat Yoshitaka terus berputar di kepalanya.

 _Aku menyukai Kuroko? Aku cemburu pada Kise? Yang benar saja! Itu … tidak mungkin, 'kan …?_

" _Senpai_ ternyata memang tidak mengingatku, ya …?" Tetsuya berucap, memecah keheningan. Yukio refleks menoleh ke arah Tetsuya karena kaget. Tetsuya sendiri terus menatap lurus ke depan.

"Aku dulu satu SD dengan _Senpai_. Berkali-kali saling tersenggol pundak satu sama lain di koridor. _Senpai_ juga selalu duduk di sebelahku ketika belajar di perpustakaan." Yukio tercekat mendengar penjelasan Tetsuya. Apa katanya? Satu SD? Mereka?!

Sempat Yukio berpikir Tetsuya berbohong. Namun, ia agak ragu karena Tetsuya tahu tentang kebiasaannya belajar di perpustakaan. Yukio memang tidak terlalu berbakat dalam pelajaran, karena itu ia selalu belajar lebih keras dari teman-temannya yang lain. Bahkan, sampai datang ke perpustakaan sekolah hampir setiap hari.

"Aku tidak heran kalau _Senpai_ tidak ingat. Keberadaanku terlalu tipis. Tetapi, _Senpai_ sendiri suka menghampiriku di perpustakaan dan membantuku mengambil buku di rak yang agak tinggi. Jujur saja, aku agak tersinggung karena _Senpai_ seperti memamerkan tinggi badan." Yukio mengernyit. Membantu mengambil buku …. Memang pernah, ya …?

Mendadak, kedua manik biru kelam Yukio melebar. Ia memandang gadis di sebelahnya lekat-lekat.

"Rambutmu …." Tetsuya langsung memegangi ujung dari beberapa helai rambutnya sambil mengerlingkan kedua bola matanya ke atas, berusaha menatap poninya yang menjuntai.

"Ah, iya, kupendekkan tidak lama setelah _Senpai_ lulus. Tadinya ingin kupangkas benar-benar pendek, tetapi tidak diizinkan _Kaa-san_ ," jelas Tetsuya dengan polosnya. Yukio tidak habis pikir. Mudah sekali bagi Tetsuya untuk memotong pendek rambutnya dan berpenampilan seperti lelaki. Apa ia tidak sayang pada wajah manisnya?

Eh, Yukio berkata apa tadi? Wajah Tetsuya manis? Oh, abaikan, Yukio malu mengingatnya.

"Kenapa dipendekkan?" tanya Yukio penasaran sekaligus kecewa. Walau hanya samar-samar mengingat tentang Tetsuya saat SD, Yukio sangat ingat dulu gadis kecil yang sering ditemuinya di perpustakaan berambut sepinggang dan selalu mengikat setengah rambutnya ke belakang.

"Tadinya, kupikir bisa jadi pemain basket hebat kalau mengikuti gaya pemain basket kesukaanku. Lama-lama, aku jadi nyaman berpenampilan seperti ini," aku Tetsuya jujur. Betapa polosnya pikiran Tetsuya kecil. Yukio jadi ingin mencubitnya. Kalau saja Yukio tidak ingat ia trauma pada perempuan.

" _Senpai_ tidak suka perempuan sejak kecil?" Mendadak, Tetsuya mengganti topik pembicaraan. Yukio agak heran, tapi ia memilih mengikuti saja. Toh, ia sendiri saja sulit membawakan topik kalau hanya berdua dengan perempuan.

"… Aku bukan tidak suka, hanya trauma …. Sejak kelas 5 SD, reputasiku memburuk karena perempuan …." Sejujirnya, Yukio tidak tahu ia takut Tetsuya marah atau tidak ingin Tetsuya marah setelah ia mengatakan hal itu.

"Pantas waktu itu _Senpai_ sempat terlihat marah saat lagi-lagi membantuku mengambilkan buku," kata Tetsuya dengan wajah datar khasnya. Yukio tersentak kaget mendengar ucapan Tetsuya. Ia marah pada Tetsuya?!

"Apa?! Kapan?! Serius?!" Yukio berteriak kaget, sementara Tetsuya hanya mengangguk.

"Kejadiannya saat aku masih duduk di kelas 3 SD. Setekah mengambilkanku buku, waktu itu _Senpai_ memojokkanku di rak buku dan berkata tajam." Di samping panik, wajah Yukio juga mendadak memerah. Ia berlaku seperti itu pada seorang gadis kecil? IA BISA MEMOJOKKAN SEORANG GADIS, DAN GADIS ITU ADALAH KUROKO TETSUYA! ITU SEJARAH PALING MEMBANGGAKAN SEJAK YUKIO TIDAK "POLOS" LAGI!

Aduh, tetapi, tetap saja ia malu mengingat ia pernah melakukan hal seperti itu pada Tetsuya!

"Saat itu …., aku berkata apa …?" tanya Yukio sambil manahan malunya.

" _Senpai_ bilang aku harus belajar melakukan semuanya sendiri karena tidak setiap saat orang mau membantuku seperti _Senpai_. _Senpai_ juga berkata semua gadis sama saja, lemah dan seenaknya." Yukio lagi-lagi tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa Tetsuya mengatakan hal itu dengan wajah datar? Yukio saja membayangkannya sampai malu dan merasa bersalah. Kalau dibegitukan oleh orang lain, mungkin Yukio sendiri akan sakit hati.

Oh, tunggu, sepertinya Yukio ingat.

Sebelum ia menjadi takut pada wanita, ia sempat mengalami masa di mana ia marah pada kaum wanita. Bahkan, ia sampai hampir membenci mereka. Namun, lama-lama, kemarahan itu berubah menjadi rasa takut karena otaknya terlalu banyak memikirkan sesuatu dengan melihat dari sisi negatif.

"Seminggu itu, _Senpai_ tidak muncul di perpustakaan. Namun, setelah itu, kita bertemu lagi di depan rak buku. _Senpai_ terlihat kaget dan agak canggung, kemudian meminta maaf. _Senpai_ juga agak menjaga jarak dariku. Padahal, sebelum itu, Senpai tidak pernah ragu untuk mengambilkan buku yang kuinginkan dari belakangku sambil mengimpitku di antara tubuh _Senpai_ dan rak buku." Yukio benar-benar tidak ingat bagaimana caranya ia bisa dengan tenang mengambil buku dari rak sambil menekan tubuhnya ke punggung gadis yang lebih muda dua tahu darinya …. Oh, iya …. Waktu itu ia masih polos ….

"Ngomong-ngomong, _Senpai_ lupa kalau aku ini perempuan?" Ketika Kuroko bertanya, barulah Yukio sadar, jarahnya dan Tetsuya kini tidak lebih dari lima sentimeter. Yang membuat Yukio kaget, tumben ia tidak gemetaran. Padahal, biasanya, berada di jarak 30 sentimeter dari seoarang wanita saja sudah membuatnya gugup.

"Yah, tidak apa, sih, kalau _Senpai_ menganggapku lelaki. Aku tidak keberatan." Tetsuya berucap seakan bukan masalah besar jika ada orang yang tidak menganggapnya sebagai perempuan. Yah, ia memang sudah biasa, sih.

"BUKAN BEGITU!" Teriakan mendadak Yukio membuat kedua manik biru laut Tetsuya sedikit melebar karena kaget. "Cih! Begini, ya! Aku tidak takut padamu bukan karena aku menganggapmu lelaki. Sejujurnya, aku sendiri masih agak ragu apa boleh aku tidak takut begini? Hanya saja …, tubuhku bertindak semaunya sendiri, dan … sepertinya kau memang bisa dipercaya …."

Iya, karena itu. Bukan karena Tetsuya seperti lelaki. Lelaki darimana? Yukio baru sadar, setelah menyukai Tetsuya—akhirnya Yukio berani mengakui kalau ia memang menyukai gadis itu—Yukio sama sekali tidak melihat bahwa Tetsuya itu seorang lelaki. Malahan, ia merasa Tetsuya terlihat sangat rapuh …, jauh lebih rapuh dari lelaki pada umumnya …. Intinya, tanpa sadar, dirinya seakan sudah sadar sejak awal kalau Tetsuya bukan lelaki.

Yukio memang sempat takut pada Tetsuya tadi, tetapi itu hanya karena ia kaget. Ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa ketika tahu bahwa Tetsuya adalah perempuan.

Kalau soal SD …, bawaan anak-anak …. Otaknya belum bisa berpikir jernih, jadi ia pikir semua wanita sama saja, harus ditakuti. Walau begitu, Tetsuya tetap berbeda. Walau dikasari, Tetsuya bahkan tidak marah. Tanpa sadar, saat SD dulu, Yukio berani berada di dekat Tetsuya karena merasa Tetsuya tidak bisa dibiarkan sendirian. Tetsuya itu rapuh.

" _Senpai_ …, terima kasih …."

Sepasang manis biru kelam melebar. Di bawah kilauan matahar sore, sepasang manik biru kelam menangkap adanya senyuman tulus yang terlukis di wajah Sang Gadis bermanik biru laut.

Senyuman yang begitu menawan, sanggup membuat Sang Kapten tak mampu memungkiri debaran di dalam dadanya. Bahkan, Sang Kapten rela mengalahkan traumanya demi menlindungi Sang Putri bermahkotakan surai biru es.

Inikah cinta …?

 **.**

 _"Rambutmu bagus, ya? Aku sangat suka."_

 _Kupikir ia membenciku, makanya aku berusaha melenyapkan apa yang disukainya. Tidak ada gunanya aku memelihara hal yang disukainya kalau ia membenciku. Namun, haruskah kuakui bahwa kini aku menyesali pilihanku?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Side Notes:**

 _-cchi_ : Panggilan dari Kise untuk orang-orang yang diakuinya

 _Senpai_ : Kakak kelas

 _Kaa-san_ : Ibu

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Bikinnya kebut sehari. Padahal saya memang sudah niat bikin KasaKuro untuk ulang tahun Kasamatsu. Hanya saja, dari dua sampai tiga plot yang sudah tercipta masing-masing sekitar satu halaman _words_ , akhirnya tidak ada yang dipakai. Haduh, sepertinya saya memang _author_ kebut-kebutan, ya? Mana _ending_ -nya lagi-lagi gantung. Terus, telat beberapa menit dari hari ultahnya pula. HAHAHAHA!

Agak susah, sih, bikin fanfiksi ini. Soalnya bawa-bawa psikologis, mental, dan emosi. Trauma, takut, sayang, cinta. Sulit menciptakan teori yang masuk akal. Apalagi bikinnya hanya berapa jam saja.

Untuk bagian cerita yang agak bingungin, saya serahkan saja pada imajinasi pembaca.

Saya _publish_ versi pertamanya dulu hari ini. Kalau ada salah, nanti saya _update_ lagi. Berhubunga saya ngeceknya setengah ngantuk, pasti ada _typo_ kelewat. Kalau ada fasilitas untuk _edit story_ , mesti dimanfaatkan, dong! Hahaha!

Okay, sekian. Maaf atas segala ke- _OOC_ -an yang ada beserta kesalahan lain di dalam fanfiksi ini. Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri membaca.


End file.
